The Mystery Man
by Shadowed-Soul03
Summary: A new CSI spells out trouble for everyone;espicially Nick+Sara:Please read+Review
1. The first glance

"Catherine!" Grissom called out as he spotted her in the break room.  
  
"Sorry to bother you but would you mind rounding everybody up? I'd like to tell them something, you to."  
  
"Um, okay." she said looking curiously at him  
  
"Great I'll be in my office."  
  
Before she could say anything further, he was already gone She pushed in her chair, and started searching. She found Sara, Nick, and Warrick chatting in the lab, while Greg fooled around with some of the files. Right when she entered the lab Sara turned to Greg.  
  
"Greg, cut it out. You might mess up the evidence."  
  
"Hey, I know what I'm doing, besides you said might."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes  
  
"Hey, everybody." Catherine said, everyone looked at her "Grissom wants us all in his office ASAP."  
  
Nick and Sara looked at Greg.  
  
"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything."  
  
They all walked out of the lab; "Well I didn't."  
  
Once they got to Grissom's office they were shocked to find a tall young man with blond spiked hair, and baby blue eyes  
  
"I'm glad to see your all here." Grissom smiled  
  
"Why did you want to see us?" Warrick asked still staring at the "mystery man"  
  
"Well… I want you all to meet Brad." The "mystery man" smiled and waved.  
  
" I thought we could use a little bit of extra help. No offense to you guys. Okay, well, Brad this Nick, Nick this Brad."  
  
"Hey," Brad said, Nick just smiled  
  
"This is Warrick," He nodded his head in Brad's direction  
  
"This is Catherine." Catherine shook his hand  
  
"This is Greg." He also shook Brad's hand  
  
"And this is Sara."  
  
Brad smiled when he saw her. His eyes ran up and down her body. She said softly said hi then hid behind Nick noticing his "wandering" eye.  
  
"Nick," Sara whispered as they left  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah I saw. I've got a bad feeling about that guy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got a weird "vibe" from him."  
  
"Ah, come on. You'll have to get used to him, he'll be working with us from now on.  
  
"You're right, but I'm still worried about the way he was looking at you though."  
  
"It doesn't matter if he's looking," Sara teased, "cause I'm only looking at you."  
  
She kissed his cheek. Nick smiled then kissed Sara. Brad came out of Grissom's office just as they parted. He tried to convince himself that they were just talking or whispering to each other, but he found it hard to believe himself.  
  
For the next few days he found himself falling "head over heels" for Sara and he started to follow her. He watched her ever move, he was in heaven when he got to work a case with her, and eventually he learned her routine. Sara noticed this and started to get a little freaked out. She decided to tell Nick. She found in the break room, eating.  
  
"Nick."  
  
He looked up from his food he could tell she was worried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I don't know if it's just me but, I think Brad's following me."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
Sara looked over to Brad, who was sitting at another table across the room, staring at her, Nick followed her eye's and saw what she was getting at.  
  
"I'm going to go." Nick pushed out his chair.  
  
"Where?" Sara got up after him.  
  
"Stay here I'm just going to scare him a little."  
  
"Nick don't!" she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He kissed her gently on the forehead, then walked over to Brad  
  
"Brad can I see in private for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Brad followed Nick out to the hallway.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what's up!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You, stalking Sara."  
  
"What!? I'm not stalking Sara!"  
  
"Oh really, then why did she just tell me that you have been?"  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to get my courage up to ask her out." Brad started to walk back into the break room his eye's on Sara.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet." Brad slowly turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked with a look on his face that said, "Sara's going to be mine." Nick got right in his face and said  
  
" I don't think Sara's going to do anything with you...ever."  
  
"Why not? Think she's to good for me?"  
  
"Yes I do think she's to good for you, besides Sara's already taken."  
  
"By who?" Brad asked, thinking Nick was lying.  
  
"By me! And don't think that I don't notice the way you look at her, if you ever lay a finger on her, and mean EVER, I will go after you, then I will get you so bad that I'll be surprised if you ever walk again." Nick turned and went back to Sara leaving Brad in shock.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Brad snuck up on Sara, as she got ready to leave. She spun around and jumped when she saw him.  
  
"Brad, you scared me." she said hand on her heart.  
  
"Sorry." His eyes began to "search" her  
  
"That's alright." She said backing away from him. "Just don't sneak up behind me like that anymore."  
  
"I need to ask you something." Brad stepped closer and closer to her as he spoke. He had a dazed look in his eyes. "Are you and Nick... seeing each other?"  
  
"Um," her voice shook, "yes we are."  
  
"Oh." He reached for her when Nick walked in.  
  
"Sara are you ready..." He saw Brad cornering her. He ran over and pushed him away.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked when he felt Sara grab his hand  
  
"Nick its okay." Sara whispered. Brad left the room and Nick turned to Sara who was still in the corner.  
  
"Are you sure?' he asked softly, while caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, but I still don't trust that guy."  
  
Sara grabbed her purse.  
  
"Come on lets go. We're going to miss our reservation."  
  
"Alright." They walked out into the hall not noticing Brad who was leaning up against the wall by her office. As soon as they left, Brad silently went after them following them to the restaurant. As they ate, he sat in his car, planning.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So," Nick began "What was Brad doing in your office?"  
  
"He asked me if we were seeing each other, it was a little uncomfortable  
  
Because, he kept moving toward me."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." He took a sip of water.  
  
"Ah, here comes our food."  
  
Once they left the restaurant, Brad, once again followed them this time to Sara's apartment, a place Brad had always dreamed of being, he watched them from the corner as Nick got out of the car and opened the door for Sara. She leaned over and kissed him, she looked so happy with him, it made Brad angry, it made him wish that he could be the one with Sara. He felt like he would do anything just to kiss her, even once. He quietly got back in his car and watched them walk together, laughing along the way. 


	2. The attack

He sat outside of her apartment, waiting. He knew that Nick was with her, which made him angry; he never thought that Nick deserved her.  
  
~In the apartment~  
  
Sara had fallen asleep on his shoulder; he didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful. He looked at the clock it was past midnight, his attention went back to her, and he shifted. "Nick," he had waken her up. "Sorry," he whispered, he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead; "go back to sleep," he said quietly.  
  
After she had finally fallen back asleep, he slowly picked her up, took her to her bedroom, and carefully set her down. He turned to leave,  
  
"Where are you going?" he wasn't careful enough, he turned back around and sat down next to her  
  
" I have to take care of a few things, I'll be back soon I promise." He bent over and kissed her "now, go back to sleep."  
  
"Fine," she said with a smile, he smiled back, kissed her again and left.  
  
Brad watched him leave; he knew it was now or never. He opened his car door, and quietly walked to her apartment, he picked the lock, an old trick he had learned in high school, and opened the door. He looked around for a few minutes before he found her, sound asleep. He could barely breath as he watched her sleep "she's so beautiful," he thought "she must be mine"  
  
He sat down next to her, and put his hand on he hip.  
  
"Sara," he whispered into her ear,  
  
"Sara," he said a bit louder. She woke up and rolled over, when she saw that it wasn't Nick, it startled her, she jumped up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Brad, how did you get in here?" she asked  
  
" That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm here with you." He said while moving toward her.  
  
" What do you want?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
One word was all, 'you.' He had her cornered; he started to kiss her, his hand slid down her back. She pushed him away knocking him into the edge of the bed, this made him angry; he grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he spat on her face. He saw the fear in her dark brown eyes he found this amusing. When he finally let go, she fell to the floor gasping for air. When she felt his hand on her, she kicked him with all her might; this got him off of her. She half ran; half crawled into the next room. He was outraged, he ran into the next room, and hit her head on the table  
  
" You can run but you can't hide." He said as tears started to stream down her face. She kicked him, and tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong, "You think your stronger then me?" he asked. He smiled at her; she turned away to avoid his eyes. Anger swelled up inside of him, he hit her again and again, he hit her until she started to bleed, then he put his hands back around her throat again, before he could inflict anymore pain, he heard Nick's car pull up. He looked at her, she was bleeding, and bruises covered her neck, she was shaking from all the pain. He bent over and kissed her  
  
" I love you." He whispered, at that he jumped out the window and went down the fire escape.  
  
Nick turned the corner, to find that the door was wide open; he rushed in to find Sara lying on the floor.  
  
" Oh my God," he said under his breath. He sat down next to her,  
  
"Nick," she whispered  
  
"Don't talk…who did this to you?" he asked as he held her in his arms. Tears began to run down her face, again.  
  
"You know I don't like it when you cry," he said while fighting back his own tears.  
  
"It was Brad," she managed to say  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have stayed here with you…oh my God." He ran his hands along the bruises on her neck  
  
" I love you, and I'll never leave your side again." He kissed her.  
  
"Don't tell Grissom," she said in a shaky voice. She could imagine how Grissom would react.  
  
"Ok," he said while wiping a tear away. When she fell asleep, he made a promise to himself that he would get Brad for what he did to Sara. 


	3. What am I getting into?

~ 2 weeks later~  
  
It was a Thursday, outside it was pouring rain and the wind was blowing fiercely. Sara ran into the CSI building shivering in damp clothes. Nick walked up to her, with a grin on his face.  
  
"You look cold." He said with a smirk, thoughts raced through is mind, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" What do you say I get you out of those wet clothes, and warm you up." Sara smiled.  
  
"Yeah right. I know you'd love to," she said, running her hand down his chest. "But I've got work to do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he said in an unhappy tone. He watched closely as she walked away.  
  
"I have to work too." As Nick walked away, Grissom stepped out of the break-room shaking his head "those two are getting too close," he thought having witnessed their recent conversation. He shrugged and walked into the Trace Lab.  
  
"What's the latest, Catherine? Find anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, the bodies both have bruises…but they weren't all "formed" so to say, at the same time or day. She pointed how some bruises were faded while others were darker and fresher than the others. "I was able to find some prints on "Exhibit B", a.k.a. the murder weapon.  
  
"Any idea whose prints they are?"  
  
"None what-so-ever…but I haven't run them through A.F.I.S yet."  
  
"Get to it." Grissom motioned for her to get to the computers and she left.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
~Later that day~  
  
"Hey wait up!" Nick ran down the hall. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, well." Sara said, "What's up?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that the two of us could have a nice romantic dinner-"  
  
"Sounds good so far…what's the catch?"  
  
"What catch? There is no catch."  
  
Sara crossed her arms and looked deeply into his eyes. Nick knew she could see right through him.  
  
"Alright, alright. The "catch" is that the romantic dinner will be at my apartment." Sara rolled her eyes and laughed. He put his arm around her and they headed out-side.  
  
Off in the shadows Brad watched them leave. His fist clenched and his eyes raged full of anger.  
  
"I should be the one with Sara!" he whispered. "I should, not Nick, me!" His fist was clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his body shook.  
  
"Brad? Are you alright?" Brad spun around and saw Catherine. She looked at him with fear and curiosity.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He couldn't think straight. He felt like his mind would explode if he didn't let his anger out.  
  
"Hey, Catherine…are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Well no, Lindsey is staying at a friends house tonight so, yeah I'm free, why?" She backed up sensing his anger.  
  
"I just thought that, if it's okay, that you could have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Uh, okay. I don't see why not. Its better than being alone."  
  
"I'll drive you."  
  
"Thank you, Brad." She said not quite sure "what" she was getting herself into. 


	4. Changed

Brad drove in circles for a while. He tried to let his anger go, but couldn't. He reached into his pocket and pulled out half-empty vodka. He didn't usually drink, in fact he only drank while under stress, or when he was angry.  
  
"Brad," Catherine said pulling away the bottle. He swerved left and right, luckily the roads were empty.  
  
"Hey watch out!" The car stopped when it hit a tree. Brad jumped out of the car, angrier than ever before, and grabbed Catherine. His thoughts were blurs he didn't know what to do or what he was doing. It was like his mind was asleep, but his body kept moving.  
  
"Brad! Brad, stop!" He grabbed the collar of her shirt and looked into her eyes. "Brad, stop before you do something you'll regret later. She said with a hint of fear. Suddenly his mind went crazy and Catherine "turned into" Sara. He put his hand on her back and pushed her body into his. She struggled to get away but couldn't. Before she knew what was happening, Brad started kissing her. She turned and pushed to get away, finally she did and she ran with Brad closely following. He grabbed her. She tried to fight back but was no match. Suddenly everything went black. 


	5. My true identity:a killer

~At Nick's apartment~  
  
"You're a great cook." Sara grinned "Way better than Pizza Hut."  
  
"Ha,ha,ha, seriously did you enjoy it?" Nick asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, it was the best." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. After a few moments of silence, Nick took Sara's hand. He kissed every finger, then made his way up to her shoulder, then to her neck. Right when they were about to get "intimate", the phone rang, Nick looked at the phone than to Sara.  
  
"Let it ring." He said running his hands up her stomach.  
  
"Nick!" she said pushing her shirt down. "It might be important."  
  
Sara got up and answered the phone  
  
"Hello…. are you ok? He what?! Where are you? Ok…hello? Hello?"  
  
She hung up the phone  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
" That was Catherine…. she's at Brad's."  
  
"What? Why?" he said while holding her  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
Sara slipped on her shoes while Nick buttoned his shirt.  
  
"So, what happened?" Nick asked once they got in the car  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure. All I know is that Brad was drinking and he crashed into a tree. He started punching and hitting her, then she blacked out."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard Brad's voice. He sounded drunk. He was slurring." She paused remembering the one time when Brad tried to take advantage of her.  
  
"Anyway, I heard his voice and a muffled scream, then we got disconnected."  
  
"Sounds bad." Nick noticed that Sara fighting back tears.  
  
"Hey, I know what you're thinking." He took her hand and kissed it "Don't worry."  
  
" I love you Nick." Sara said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Nick held her hand the whole way, and eventually her tears stopped. Once they got to Brad's house, they noticed the lights on in the bedroom. Nick kicked the door down, they called out Catherine's name when no one answered, he ran to the bedroom, when he got there he found Brad passed out on the floor, next to him was Catherine, she was awake, but shaking. Brad had fallen on top of her; Nick rolled him over and helped Catherine up. She had to sit down on the bed because she was shaking too much to stand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nick looked at her cut face and bruised arms and legs, Catherine didn't answer, she was to shocked, and in to much pain.  
  
"Whoa!" Sara said as she saw the drunk, but passed out, Brad on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sara sat down next to Catherine  
  
"Ye…yeah, I…I'm okay."  
  
She started to cry, blaming herself for what happened.  
  
"Sa…Sara, Nick."  
  
"What?" they both asked at once  
  
"Ple…Please, don't tell Grissom."  
  
"Okay." Sara answered. She looked over to Nick who was checking Brad.  
  
"Oh…Alright."  
  
"Thanks. Don't tell Lindsey either."  
  
"We won't." Nick said answering for them both.  
  
They left Brad on the floor of his room, hoping he wouldn't remember what happened. Nick and Sara helped Catherine, who was still badly shaking, out to Nick's car. Nothing was said as they drove Catherine home, they knew she was in pain, especially Sara. Catherine sat in the back of the car holding her knees and crying. Once they reached her apartment Nick pulled over and looked at her.  
  
"Would you rather come back to my apartment with us?"  
  
"No, I'd rather be alone."  
  
Catherine opened the door and went into her apartment 


	6. The phone call

~Back at Nick's apartment~  
  
"I feel really bad about leaving Catherine alone." Nick said as he sat next to Sara on the couch.  
  
"I think I'll call her and make sure she's okay." Nick started dialing. He hung up on the first ring when he noticed Sara crying.  
  
"Hey," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
"You know I hate to see you cry."  
  
"I know."  
  
Nick wiped away her tears  
  
"It just reminds me of when…when Brad-" Nick hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe now."  
  
"I know, but it wasn't that long ago and I…I can still remember everything. I tried to forget but after today, it all played over in my head like a never ending movie."  
  
"Shh." He lifted her face toward his.  
  
"It's over, and if he ever hurts you again, I'll see to it personally."  
  
"Thank you, Nick, I'm so scared…that he'll come after me again."  
  
Nick couldn't help it, he stared into Sara's beautiful eyes, but at the same time he couldn't bare to see her cry. Finally she was quiet. Nick slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She pushed him away at first, to sad to say anything. He kissed her again, longer this time, as he did this, Sara felt all her sadness leave and be filled with trust and compassion. Now she kissed him, almost pushing him over when she wrapped her arms around him. The minutes flew by as they kissed and comforted one another.  
  
Nick gently lifted Sara and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and began kissing her neck. Suddenly the phone rang. They thought it might be Catherine, so Nick answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sara's mine." The voice was slurred.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nick asked, not sure of what they had said.  
  
"Sara's mine." The voice repeated. Before Nick could say anything else they hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Sara asked, walking over to Nick  
  
" I think it was …" He didn't know if he should tell her. "I think it was … Brad."  
  
Nick noticed Sara freeze. Her eyes filled with fear and terror.  
  
"Wha…what did he say?"  
  
"It was hard to tell, but I think he said "Sara's mine."  
  
Sara fell into Nick's arms, and began to cry, she hugged him.  
  
"Nick, will you stay with me? Please don't leave."  
  
"I won't Sara. I love you." 


	7. Trapped

  
  
••⃟   
  
•  
  
•⃟  
  
•  
  
•⃟⃟  
  
⃟⃟  
  
 ⃟⃟  
  
•  
  
•  
  
•⃟ ⃟⃟⃟  
  
⃟⃟  
  
•⃟  
  
•⃟  
  
  
  
•⃟  
  
⃟  
  
1 As he said this, Nick was standing outside the door watching the whole thing, hearing every word that was said. Just then Brad started to kiss Sara, She tried to scream and pull away, but he put his hand over her mouth and held on. Sara looked towards the door, her eyes met Nick's; suddenly everything went black. Nick watched as she collapsed to the floor, he could hear his heart break . He kicked and kicked at the door, but it wouldn't give way. He looked up and they were no longer there, then he remembered that the back door lead to the morgue… which also lead to the roof. 


	8. Deadly Obsession

Brad carried Sara through the building, she just laid there, limp, like a rag doll. He kept running away, knowing Nick had to have found out where he was taking her…by now. Sara was regaining consciousness. Brad took her to the elevator, making sure that it went to the roof. Once the doors were closed he pinned her against the wall  
  
"You're mine Sara." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're mine now."  
  
"No," she mumbled trying to remember what was happening.  
  
"Where's Nick?"  
  
"Don't worry," he said in between kisses… "He's no where near us."  
  
The doors opened and a gust of wind made Brad turn around. He took her arm and pulled her out onto the roof. He kissed her again then threw her on the ground. Sara fell on her back, a surge of pain went up her spine, she could barely move, Brad noticed this and smiled  
  
"This will make it a lot easier for me." He stood next to her, than knelt down.  
  
"You know, you seem to grow more beautiful everyday."  
  
He slipped his hand underneath her, got on top of her and pushed his fist into her spine. Sara let out a sigh of pain.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!"  
  
Brad turned around and was suddenly hit, Nick was here.  
  
"Nick." Brad said in a stunned and angry voice  
  
"I knew you'd come… But you can't hurt me because I've got something you want."  
  
Brad picked up Sara, who was nearly unconscious from the pain  
  
"What are you going to do now?" He held Sara and kissed her Brad looked at Nick and laughed.  
  
"Sara's mine, Nick! She's mine!"  
  
With those words, Nick felt all his anger build up inside him. He ran towards Brad and punched him with all his strength. Brad was bleeding. He lifted his hand to his lip and felt the blood. He sat Sara down, kissed her twice, then he felt a sharp pain, Nick had punched him again. Finally Brad got up and punched Nick over and over. The two began fighting. Sara was totally awake about a minute later, she wanted to help but all she could do was cry. Nick lifted his fist and punched Brad; he finally fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Nick ran over to Sara and gently lifted her so she could stand; she hugged and kissed Nick, still crying.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Nick asked  
  
"I'm fine now that you're here."  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered  
  
"Why? It's not your fault."  
  
She held back her tears as she looked at Nick's bleeding, but gentle face  
  
"Yes it is. I shouldn't have left you. Especially after that call we got last night."  
  
"Holy crap!!"  
  
Nick and Sara turned to see Warrick.  
  
"What's going on up here?"  
  
He looked at Brad, who was still lying on the ground. Then looked to Nick and Sara.  
  
"Oh, he didn't…he didn't…" He looked back and forth from Brad to Sara. Nick nodded and hugged Sara.  
  
"We have to tell Grissom!" Warrick turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sara cried, "Please don't tell Grissom."  
  
"What?! Why not?" He looked into Sara's eyes and understood.  
  
"Alright, I'll keep it under-wraps."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then Catherine came up. She looked at Brad then Sara  
  
"Oh, Sara." Catherine hugged Sara and started crying herself.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
They all looked at the unmoving Brad.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Uh…he's still breathing." Nick answered, "I'm not sure he's alright though." Warrick knelt by Brad  
  
"Yeah, he's still alive." He walked over to them.  
  
"I just don't see why he'd do this. He seems like such a nice guy, crazy, but nice 


	9. Always

"Deadly?" Catherine questioned  
  
"Never mind," Nick said as he walked over to Sara "…anyway don't worry I'll be watching her like a hawk."  
  
Catherine and Warrick nodded and walked away, leaving Sara and Nick alone (well 'alone' if you don't count unconscious people)  
  
"Thank you Nick."  
  
"Anything for the one love." Nick wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Nick."  
  
"I love you too, Sara. I always will."  
  
Right then Greg came up.  
  
"What's going on? I saw everyone come up here and…"  
  
He looked at Sara, still not noticing Brad.  
  
"What happened?" Nick nodded towards Brad.  
  
"Whoa!! What's he doing…"? Finally he understood.  
  
"Well, we have to tell Grissom, we can't let him keep working here!"  
  
"But…" Sara began  
  
"Sara, he's right we can't let him work here, especially after what he did to Catherine and you."  
  
Greg looked confused  
  
"What did he do to Catherine?"  
  
"We'll tell you later. Right now we have to go get someone fired." 


	10. Gone

Suddenly, Brad woke up. He wasn't quite sure what was happened or what was going on, but Nick and Greg didn't want to take that chance. They took him to Grissom's office.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Grissom asked when they entered his office.  
  
"What happened to Brad? And you…what happened to you Nick? What happened?!"  
  
"Well, Brad here knocked out Sara, then tried to…to," he couldn't say it  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah she's fine, shaken, but fine." Greg answered. Brad sat in a chair, feeling dizzy and confused.  
  
"May I have a word with Brad…alone!"  
  
Nick and Greg left, and went to Sara who was standing in the hallway.  
  
"Brad, is what they say true?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I can guess from your silence that it is so…what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Well," he smirked; still not able to think straight "I'd have to say that," he paused to stand up "I'd do it again."  
  
Grissom reached over his desk and grabbed Brad's shirt.  
  
"No you won't!" he said in an angry whisper. "You won't because you will never see Sara again! You Brad, are fired."  
  
"You can't fire me!" Brad threw his hands in the air in a cocky sort of way  
  
"Well, guess what Brad; I just did. And if I ever see your face again, or hear that your hurting Sara; I'm gonna get you your own personal jail cell. Now Leave!"  
  
Brad left his office, glaring at Nick and Sara as he left. He stopped and hide behind a door, then waited. When Sara was finally alone, he slowly walked up to her, pushed her against the wall, and wrapped her hands around her neck choking her. She tried to fight back, but she was still weak  
  
"This isn't the last time you'll see me."  
  
He let her go; she fell to her knees gasping for air. He watched her for a second, and then stormed out of the building. Right when her stepped out the door, Nick turned the corner and saw her sitting on the floor.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Nick got to his knees and put his arm around her.  
  
"Brad…" she said, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What? What did he do?"  
  
"He…he…said…that…I'd be…seeing…him…again…he tried to strangle me."  
  
Nick helped her up when her breathing returned to normal; Grissom stepped out of his office  
  
"Oh good, I was just looking for you two  
  
"What is it?" Nick asked, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Nothing bad, infact I think you'll be glad."  
  
He looked at Sara, who was breathing heavily, and looking at him in a confused way.  
  
"Well," he started. He looked at them;  
  
"After what happened today I decided to give you to the rest of the week off. You deserve it."  
  
"Thank you." They said at once  
  
Grissom walked off  
  
"Come on." Nick said "I'll take you home."  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Sara asked  
  
"I'd love to," he whispered into her ear, then kissed her neck. He grabbed her hand and walked her out  
  
@#$%FINISH^&*( 


End file.
